magicianfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 17
is the forth part of the "Tracker Arc". Short Summary Edermask, Iremi, and Enzu walk away from Lano. Iremi and Enzu quarrel which entertains Edermask. Suddenly A powerful magic attack comes from the city. Edermask uses his magic to protect them. He stares at the city to see who attacked, but Marie hides out of view. Iremi and Enzu are both shaken by their near-death encounter. Marie realizes that waiting for reinforcements is a good idea. Long Summary Edermask’s cape flutters as he walks away from the background of the broken city gate of Lano. As they are walking, Enzu exclaims “You’re really amazing!” to Edermask. “All those soldiers and they couldn’t even lay a hand on us… After that, they wouldn’t try to follow us, would they?” Iremi clears her throat, grins, and proclaims, “I could’ve shown off some of my skills too but… Oh, well…” Enzu mocks, “Eh~ In your dreams.” She chases him around Edermask trying to hit him. “Wa.. Wait! Why do you always resort to violence?” Enzu yells while running away, “Ack!! I’m sorry!” Iremi doesn’t accept his apology, “You’re dead!!” Edermask smiles and thinks “It’s never boring with these two…” Suddenly he’s alert, “Both of you stop!!” Enzu is dangling from a vine Iremi had caught him with. He apologizes. They both look at Edermask, who yells “Get behind me! Now” Enzu questions Iremi, “Eh… What’s wrong?” She responds “Is there an enemy?” Edermask sees something on the ground. Electricity buzzes around him. In the distance dark pillars and lighting met the ground. Suddenly, multiple explosions filled the path in front of them. Edermask’s staff buzzed and the explosions crashed on the magic barrier he had created as he shielded them from the attack. Iremi covered her ears and Enzu fell back in surprise. Wind swished around Edermask as he continued to block attacks. “Wha what is this?” Enzu questioned fearfully. Iremi, continuing to cover her ears, stared in front of her. After the attack ceased, the path in front of them smolders. Edermask turns to look at the Lano gate. He stares into a window. Iremi questions, “This is too much! Who would do this?” Enzu contemplates that they almost died. Next to the window, hidden from Edermask’s viewpoint, Marie huffs while sweating, “That was close.” Enzu comments on the depth of the gash left by Marie’s attack, and Iremi states that her body is still trembling. Edermask hurries them along, “Looks like someone is following us, so we’ll go to Lydia without resting.” Enzu questions if it’s going to be okay. Iremi calls for him to wait for her. Marie sneaks a peak out of the window while commenting “He’s strong… forcing all of them to explode… I won’t stand a chance against him. For now, I’ll just stick to my mission and think about what to do after the reinforcements arrive.” Quick Reference Gallery Characters *Iremi *Edermask *Enzu *Marie Magic Used *Forest Magic *Electric Magic *Fire Magic Site Navigation Category:Tracker Arc Chapters Category:Chapters